


busted (kind of)

by M_0_THS



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Misunderstandings, Other, Pre-Time Skip, dimitri being an overprotective cousin, idk how to tag this, original character related to canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_0_THS/pseuds/M_0_THS
Summary: Dimitri scared the daylight out of Florian because him protecc
Relationships: sylvain jose gautier & original character (implied)
Kudos: 2





	busted (kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> a little something to get me back into writing and posting over here with a brand new account. also excuses if anyone's ooc.
> 
> Florian is my character and Eliza is my friendo's character.  
i hope you like this Kadriye ✌

Dimitri had enough.

Dedue had informed him that he had seen the prince’s younger cousin sneak out of her dorm room at night and go into another student’s room for multiple nights now. The most concerning part to him was that it happened to be a male student’s room: Florian’s room. 

The prince couldn’t believe it when his right hand informed him of this. He thought Florian was one of the most innocent students at Garreg Mach, but yet here he was. Letting his cousin sneak into his room and doing god knows what with her in the middle of the night. Just thinking about it made his blood boil, Eliza was only 16 and from what he knew Florian was 19.

With Dedue following right behind him, he was determined to catch pink-haired boy on his morning routine. Every morning Florina would head into the greenhouse to help the gardener harvest flowers before heading to his classes.

And there he was just as expected, carrying a bundle of lavender in one arm with a soft smile on his face as he had just rounded a corner to walk into the officer’s academy. He didn’t suspect a thing before he noticed that Dimitri was headed his way. The boy stopped walking before turning to face his direction. ‘’oh, good morning Dimitri.’’ He said in his usual soft and polite tone of voice before he seemed to catch on that there was something off about this whole situation. 

‘’well, it was a good morning until I was informed of something.’’ He replied before he stopped in front of him, right in front of him. Before Florian could reply, Dimitri slammed his hand on the wall right next to the taller boy’s face. Effectively strapping him between the wall and himself and not leaving him any room to walk away and making him almost drop the flowers he was carrying.  
Florian had to admit that Dimitri wasn’t the most intimidating thing about this situation, he was quite a bit shorter compared to him and his face almost had a puppy-dog like quality to it. The scariest thing about all of this was Dedue standing just behind him, looming over the already tall boy and looking at him with a glare that could kill someone. The taller man looking at him like that obviously made him nervous.

‘’what have you been doing with Eliza?’’ Dimitri asked in a stern tone of voice. ‘’Dedue spotted her sneaking into your room in the middle of the night.’’ He added as he pointed at the other with his free hand. It seemed like Florian had trouble getting himself to reply, too scared that he may say something wrong and face the wrath of the two others in front of him.  
‘’t-this is all one big misunderstanding I-I swear—‘’ Florian stuttered as his eyes darted between Dedue and Dimitri. ‘’Don’t pretend that you’re innocent!’’ Dimitri cut him off, ‘’Dedue wouldn’t lie to me.’’ He added as he shook his head. ‘’Eliza is way too young for you. If I ever catch you as much as look at her again I’ll--.’’ Dimitri himself was cut off by a familiar voice shouting at them from the other side of the officer’s academy. 

‘’Dimitri! What are you doing?’’ the short, blonde girl said as she quickly ran over to the three of them. She didn’t seem happy about what was going on, she mostly seemed concerned.  
‘’Eliza, has he done anything to you?.’’ Dimitri said as he looked at his cousin with an equally worried look on his face. ‘’What are you even talking about? Florian would never do anything to me.’’ She replied as Florian was still trembling against the wall, looking like he was about to cry out of fear. 

‘’I’ve seen you sneak into his dorm on multiple occasions, young Eliza.’’ Dedue clarified as he looked over at her as well. Eliza’s face seemed to go red out of embarrassment. ‘’you’ve got all of this wrong!’’ she said, ‘’we were just having sleepovers. You know, talking about stuff together, doing each other’s hair… he isn’t even into girls to begin with!’’.  
The last statement made Dimitri’s face go pale and his eyes go wide as he looked over at the boy he had just pinned to the wall. ‘’is…is that true?’’ he said in a now hushed tone of voice. Florian just nodded nervously as he looked back at the prince. ‘’s-she has just been coming to me for advice…’’. 

Dimitri needed a few seconds to process what had just happened before he pulled his hand away from the wall, ‘’oh lord, I’m so sorry.’’ He started in a somewhat panicked tone of voice. ‘’I was just worried about her, she’s just so young and I didn’t want her doing anything stupid—‘’ he rambled on. ‘’i-it’s fine.’’ Florian said with a soft smile as he seemed to have calmed down again, ‘’I’d be protective as well if I had a cousin like her.’’. 

Once all of them calmed down again, they just started to laugh about the whole misunderstanding. Dimitri couldn’t believe he had gotten this upset about something that turned out to be so innocent. ‘’let’s all just get to class before we miss anything’’ Florian suggested before all of they started to go their separate ways again.

‘’no offence, but I’m more into Sylvain anyway.’’ Eliza said with a small laugh before she walked away with Florian.  
‘’you’re what!?’’


End file.
